disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Planes
Planes is an upcoming spin-off of the 2006 animated film ''Cars and the 2011 animated sequel Cars 2, and the first film in the Planes trilogy. Pixar Animation Studios, the production team of the Cars movies, however, will not be producing the film. Instead, it will be produced by DisneyToon Studios. It was set to be released by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment on DVD and Blu-ray in Fall 2013, but it will instead have a theatrical release by Walt Disney Pictures on August 9, 2013. It will be the first DisneyToon Studios film released theatrically since Pooh's Heffalump Movie eight and a half years earlier in 2005. Plot "From high above the world of "Cars," flies "Planes," Disney's upcoming animated action-packed comedic adventure starring Dusty, a big-hearted, fast-flying crop duster who dreams of competing in the most exhilarating around-the-world air race in history. There's only a couple of not-so-small problems - Dusty is not exactly built for racing and he also happens to be afraid of heights. Despite his fear and with encouragement from his mentor, a naval aviator named Skipper, Dusty narrowly qualifies for the big competition. Dusty's sportsmanship and speed begin to rattle the defending champ of the race circuit, Ripslinger, who will stop at nothing to see Dusty fail. When disaster strikes during the climax of the final race, Dusty's courage is put to the ultimate test. With the support of friends old and new, Dusty reaches heights he never dreamed possible and in the process, gives a spellbound world the inspiration to soar." Premise From an official press release: Dusty lives in the small town of Propwash Junction, and the single-prop agriculture plane could not be further from the lean, mean, trophy-winning machines he idolizes – and his co-workers remind him constantly. His mentor Skipper is convinced that Dusty has the engine to compete with the best, and helps encourage him to pursue his lifelong dreams. But if Dusty wants to make his dreams a reality, he'll need to push himself further than he ever imagined. With the help and support of a crew of all-new and hilarious characters, Dusty wings his way into the biggest challenge of his life. "“We are incredibly excited to have Jon Cryer on board as the voice of Dusty,” said John Lasseter, chief creative officer for Walt Disney and Pixar Animation Studios. “Jon brings so much comedy and believability to this character who dreams of soaring alongside his heroes in the 'Wings Around the Globe' Rally. 'Planes' is a wonderful story that takes audiences on a great ride and Jon brings so much heart to the film.”"--John Lasseter, producer Voice cast * Dane Cook as Dusty Crophopper * Stacy Keach as Skipper Riley, a Chance Vought F4U Cersiar and Dusty's mentor * Brad Garrett as Chug, a fuel truck * Teri Hatcher as Dottie, a forkfit * Roger Craig Smith as Ripslinger, a custom-built carbon-fiber plane and Dusty's rival * Carlos Alazraqui as El Chupacabra, a Gee Bee Model R * Priyanka Chopra as Ishani, India's best plane racer and Dusty's love interest. * Cedric the Entertainer as Leadbottom, a biplane * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Rochelle, El Chupacabra's love interest * John Cleese as Bulldog, a de Havilland DH.88 Comet * Gabriel Iglesias as Ned & Zed * Val Kilmer as Bravo, a Boeing F/A-18E Super Hornet * Anthony Edwards as Echo, a Boeing F/A-18E Super Hornet * Colin Cowherd as Colin Cowling, a blimp * Sinbad as Roper, a forklift * Oliver Kalkofe as Franz aka Fliegenhosen, a German aerocar * Brent Musburger as Brent Mustangburger, a 1964½ Ford Mustang * David Croft as Lofty Crofty * Grey DeLisle as TBA * Rob Paulsen as TBA Notes *Elements from Planes, including the town of Propwash Junction and the character of Skipper were introduced in the Cars Toon short Air Mater. Production Although Pixar isn't producing the film, John Lasseter will be one of the producers. This is what he had this to say about the film: On August 20, 2011, at the D23 Expo, it was announced that Jon Cryer would be the voice of the main protagonist Dusty. However, he dropped out of production and was replaced by Dane Cook. On February 27, 2013, the teaser trailer was re-released with dialogue from Cook instead of Cryer. A new promo video was released on May 16, 2013. James Seymour Brett was originally set to write the film's score, but has been replaced by Mark Mancina. DisneyToon is already working on a sequel, called ''Planes: Fire and Rescue. It has been confirmed by Carlos Alazraqui the Planes series will be a trilogy. Instead of publishing an Art of book for the first film, Chronicle Books will publish The Art of Planes 1 & 2 to coincide with the release of the sequel. The sequel was originally titled with the "2", but on June 13, 2013, it was removed from the title. It was also announced to have a 3D theatrical release on July 18, 2014. Besides the Planes trilogy, DisneyToon is considering to make more spin-offs that would feature other vehicles like boats and trains, and which may go into production if the Planes series is well received. John Lasseter said: "I kept thinking about—I’m a big train fanatic. I love trains. And I started thinking about trains, and boats and airplanes. And I kept wanting to have more and more of those type of characters. ... It’s one of the ideas, that there will be an ongoing series. It almost starts getting into this thing where we fall in love with these plane characters, we want to see more and more stories with them. And then you start doing other vehicles and stuff like that. Yeah. So it kind of is a bigger idea that can keep expanding." Release The film was first announced to be released in direct-to-video on DVD and Blu-ray in the Spring of 2013. Disney subsequently pushed it back to Fall 2013, while it was confirmed it would have a theatrical release in Europe. It was finally set to be released theatrically on August 9, 2013, placing it against Elysium and We're the Millers. It will be released in the United Kingdom on August 16, 2013. The film had its premiere on August 2, 2013, at a special screening at the The Fly-In Theater at EAA AirVenture Oshkosh, an annual gathering of aviation enthusiasts in Oshkosh, Wisconsin. Characters Dusty (voice of Dane Cook) Dusty is a plane with high hopes—literally. Crop duster by trade, this single-prop plane sees himself soaring alongside his high-flying heroes in an international race. The fact that he’s not really built for competitive racing doesn’t deter him from pursuing his dream—but his fear of heights just might. With a little help from his friends—and a WWII vet with wisdom to spare—Dusty takes off on an adventure of a lifetime, going prop-to-prop with champions while daring to reach heights he never imagined possible. Skipper Riley (voice of Stacy Keach) A reclusive old Navy Corsair, Skipper was an ace flier and top instructor of the esteemed Jolly Wrenches squadron until an incident during a combat mission took him off the front lines and left him grounded for life. These days, Skipper keeps to himself, but his quiet existence is turned upside down when an ambitious and persistent Dusty solicits Skipper’s aerial expertise—and gets a few life lessons in the process. But Skipper—who’s never really come to terms with his past—finds that he has a few things to learn, too, and while coaching Dusty to fly faster and smarter, the teacher becomes the student. Ripslinger (voice of Roger Craig Smith) With more wins than he can count and an abundance of fans, Ripslinger is wings-down the biggest name in air racing—and he knows it. But despite sky’s-the-limit funding and state-of-the-art equipment, the world champion still doesn’t play fair—especially when it comes to a small-town plane with zero racing experience. Dusty doesn’t belong in Ripslinger’s sport and his mere presence makes the pro’s fuel boil. And if Dusty’s inexperience doesn’t take him out of the race, Ripslinger’s vast empire includes a couple of underhanded sidekicks to take care of business. El Chupacabra (voice of Carlos Alazraqui) The intensely charming El Chupacabra is a legend in Mexico (just ask him). Powered by his passion for racing (not to mention the elusive Rochelle), this caped Casanova is anything but low-key—his booming voice and charismatic presence are as big as his oversized engine. His cohorts aren’t really sure what is truth and what is delusion when it comes to El Chu, but one thing is beyond doubt: he races with a whole lot of heart and more dramatic flair than is recommended at high altitudes. Rochelle (voice of Julia Louis-Dreyfus) Rochelle is a tough racer and the pride of the Great White North. Always confident and capable, she got her start running mail to small towns in Quebec, picking up home remedies for mechanical maladies along the way. She also developed a knack for fast travel that ultimately inspired her to give air racing a try. Rochelle never looked back (this competitive contender doesn’t need to). She is relentlessly pursued by charmer El Chupacabra, but steadfast Rochelle is much too focused on winning the race to return his affections. Rochelle's paint job is different in each country. Also, in the Australian trailer, we see Dusty telling El Chu, "That's Rochelle, the Australian rally champ". Most likely, this line will be different in every country. She also seems to be voiced by Jessica Marais in the Australian and New Zealand versions. Bulldog (voice of John Cleese) Bulldog has been racing longer than every other racer on the circuit. As the oldest and arguably wisest, he remembers a time before GPS, when real racers trusted their gyros and navigated by the stars. When it comes to racing, it boils down to two qualities, says Bulldog: good flying and sportsmanship. Period. While the competition secretly wonders if the aging plane is past his prime, he flies his way onto the leader board again and again, proving that this Bulldog has lost none of his bite. Ishani (voice of Priyanka Chopra) The reigning Pan-Asian champion from India, Ishani is easy on the eyes, but ruthless in the skies. Thanks to her high-speed competitiveness and notable talent, she has amassed more than a billion loyal fans—including one rookie racer who turns to her for guidance. Exotic and mysterious, Ishani is full of surprises, but always has her eye on the prize. Ned & Zed (voice of Gabriel Iglesias) Team Ripslinger’s bombastic racers Ned and Zed specialize in sabotage. Lacking the skills to actually outrace the competition, they simply eliminate it, propelling boss Ripslinger to victory every single time. Zed, a rowdy and reckless flier, and Ned, a strange bird himself, may not be the sharpest props in the hangar, but they have figured out how to draft off Ripslinger’s fame. Leadbottom (voice of Cedric the Entertainer) Leadbottom is a puttering old biplane and a grumbling taskmaster, a real “tank-half-empty” kind of guy. As the proprietor of Vitaminamulch, a special—albeit putrid—blend of vitamins, minerals, and mulch that works miracles when sprayed on crops, Leadbottom has no time for Dusty’s far-fetched flights of fancy. There are too many crops to spray and not enough hours in the day to spray them. For Leadbottom, it’s work first, then … well, more work. Dottie (voice of Teri Hatcher) Dottie is a forklift who co-owns and operates Chug and Dottie’s Fill ’n Fly service station. As Dusty’s practical and say-it-like-it-is friend—not to mention his ace mechanic—Dottie hopes to keep his high-flying hopes grounded in reality: Dusty isn’t built to race and chasing his dream is downright dangerous. No matter what he decides, however, Dottie will always have his back. Chug (voice of Brad Garrett) Fuel truck Chug is a guy’s guy. He works hard as co-owner of Chug and Dottie’s Fill ’n Fly service station—and plays hard indulging in his own fuel from time to time. He has a big personality and is a bold supporter of Dusty’s high-flying endeavors. Indeed, he’s not only Dusty’s buddy, he’s his coach and biggest fan. And if Chug can’t help Dusty reach new heights, he’ll find someone who can. Bravo & Echo (voices of Val Kilmer & Anthony Edwards) Armed with stellar instincts, incredible aerial abilities and outstanding service records, Bravo and Echo are two of the Jolly Wrenches’ top troops. These fighter jets happen to be avid air racing fans, too, with a special affinity for Dusty, who’s adopted their Jolly Wrenches insignia. And as far as the racers are concerned, it doesn’t hurt to have a couple soldiers nearby should any plane falter under the immense pressure of the world’s most rigorous rally. Roper (voice of Sinbad) This irascible race official pitty delivers the rules for the North American Wings Around the Globe time trials with a matter-a-fact personality and a wry sense of humor. In fact, Roper never misses an opportunity to offer his own take on the events that unfold. With sly remarks and colorful commentary, Roper is funny but firm in his dealings with the race and the racers. Colin Cowling (voice of Colin Cowherd) Affable blimp Colin Cowling attended the prestigious Zeppelin Broadcasting School and began his career as the play-by-play voice for the Pacific Coast Balloon Races. He got his big break—so to speak—when his Eye-In-The-Sky-In-Sports weekly recap show was noticed by producers of Racing Sports Network (RSN). LJS 86 Special (voice unknown) He is supposedly one of the planes competing at the Wings Around the Globe rally. Brent Mustangberger See here. Unnamed Stealth Bomber (voice unknown) Little is known about this stealth bomber (apparantly modelled after a Northrop-Grunman B-2), although he is supposed to appear during the scene where Dusty joins the Navy. Yorkie (voice unknown) An aircraft carrier who shows up during Dusty's time serving the Navy, where he is supposedly the home base for fighter jets like Echo and Bravo. (Note: a similar aircraft carrier, who may or may not be him, shows up near the end of Moon Mater, when Lightning McQueen splashes down into the Atlantic Ocean during reentry after Mater rescues Impala XIII from being trapped inside a crater on the Moon). Trivia *The Cars Toons episode Air Mater introduced elements of Planes, including Propwash Junction, and Skipper. Also, when Mater said that "They oughta make a whole movie about planes," he's most likely referring to the movie Planes. *It's currently unknown whether or not if any aircraft from Cars will make a cameo appearance in this film. Though Mater & Lightning made a cameo in one of the trailers, so they may have a cameo in the film. *''Planes'' was leaked online almost one month before its release. *On July 14, 2013, Disney Channel held a "Night of Flight" event, featuring sneak peeks at new characters from the movie, during it's "Night of Premieres" lineup, which included all new episodes of its programs. *''Planes'' is rated PG by the MPAA "for some mild action and rude humor", making it the first film in the Cars franchise to get a this rating. However, it was rated U by the BBFC. **The rating is rather shocking when compared to Cars 2, which was more action-packed, had a ruder sense of humor, and having a large body count of destroyed vehicles. *''Planes'' takes on some of Pixar's traditions. Like both of the installments of the Cars franchise, it features reporters of the Racing Sports Network covering its sportive event. It also includes a cameo of John Ratzenberger, who has had a voicing role in all of Pixar films. *This is the first DisneyToon film to be a sequel/spin-off to a Pixar film. Video Game Disney Interactive will release Disney's Planes, a video game based on the film, on August 6, 2013. It will be released on the Wii, Wii U, Nintendo DS and Nintendo 3DS. Gallery Planes1.jpg Planes2.jpg Planes3.jpg Planes4.jpg Planes5.jpg Planes6.jpg Planes7.jpg Planes poster.png Planes 1.4.jpg Planes 1.3.jpg Planes 1.2.jpg Planes 1.1.jpg Videos FIle:Planes - Dusty Meets El Chupacabra Clip|Dusty Meets El Chupacabra File:Disney's Planes - Trailer 2|Trailer File:Planes - Bulldog Shamed Clip|Bulldog Shamed File:Planes - Dusty Flies To The Taj Mahal Clip|The Taj Mahal Clip File:Planes - Rochelle Clip|Rochelle Clip File:Planes - Dottie's Warning Clip|Dottie's Warning Clip File:Planes - Headstart Clip|Headstart Clip External Links *Official website *Disney Planes Wiki Category:DisneyToon Studios films Category:2013 Films Category:Upcoming Category:Films Category:Disney films Category:Animated films Category:Planes (film)